


A day by the lake

by masongirl



Series: Spots to kiss [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Romance, Summer, Vacation, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: It's a warm summer day on the beach, and Tab is pining.
Relationships: Shifty Powers/Floyd Talbert
Series: Spots to kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A day by the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr request. :)

Tab's shirt lands on the heap of clothes they piled up in the shade by the lake. He stares at it for a second while the scorching hot wind ruffles his hair and pours sand on his skin. His bare feet sink into the grass softly and his swim shorts flap against his thigh. It's a beautiful summer day, but a shiver runs through him nevertheless, and he sighs. His heart flutters fitfully in his chest, like the wings of a bird drunk on overripe fruit.

"Ridiculous." He mutters under his breath and turns to follow his friends to the water. 

Lately, his lovesickness has known no bounds. So what if his clothes are draped over Shifty's? Why does that make him so feverish from excitement? There's no chance that Shifty's scent will seep into his shirt, is there?

"Floyd, could you please do my back?" Shifty runs back to him with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand, and Tab almost dies on the spot.

"Sure." He forces his tongue to cooperate and gets to work.

Shifty's skin is smooth and tan under his palms, a nice bronze that looks ten times healthier than Popeye's pale complexion. He doesn't really need protection for a few hours in the water, but Tab sure as hell won't be the one who tells him. It's his first chance to get away with touching so much of that gorgeous bare skin, he's not going to ruin it. He rubs his slippery hands in circles over Shifty's shoulder blades, then down on either side of his spine to the dimples above his trunks, stopping just above his perfect ass. His palms tingle, but he swears to keep his touch light and platonic even if it kills him. It's a close thing, but when all the cream is gone, Shifty flashes him a bright smile over his shoulder and takes off towards the pier, oblivious to Tab's trembling chest. Tab thanks his lucky stars for his self-control. 

It's not that torturous when there's something to do other than watching Shifty's abs and yearning futilely. McClung brought a frisbee, and they play with that, then Luz and a couple of the girls show up and provide all the distraction Tab needs. It isn't until later in the afternoon, when the sunshine begins melting into orange-gold and his shoulders are burnt pink, that he finds himself lost in his pining again. 

Shifty is floating next to him on Luz's inflatable pineapple mattress, laughing at their friends' chicken fight and the tumble Luz takes from McClung's shoulders as Popeye topples them over. Tab should probably make an effort to pretend he isn't staring, but it's a lost cause. His eyes are glued to Shifty's white teeth, his scrunched-up nose and that one strand of wet hair that hangs over his forehead. He looks at the droplets clinging to Shifty's forearms where they rest on the plastic, and he feels an irresistible desire to reach out and test whether they are warmer than the waves lapping at his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Shifty's kind voice breaks his trance. 

Tab blinks and considers the distance between them and the guys. Should he risk it? He places his hands on the very edge of the pineapple, puts on his best smirk and tries to deliver a line. "I just feel a bit like Jack in Titanic, you know? Looking at you on that mattress."

It's not his best by far. He's not sure if it even works or if it's just plain cringey, and Shifty doesn't seem to know either - but what matters is that Shifty's right hand moves and curls around his. "Well, I can give it to you if you want."

Tab smiles and leans closer until his lips touch the back of Shifty's wrist. He presses a kiss there, then rests his cheek on their clasped hands and watches Shifty's wide hazel eyes for a reaction. "I'm fine."

Shifty doesn't pull away. They stay still and silent, and the spark of hope in Tab's chest flares into a full-blown fire, into anticipation. He closes his eyes and nuzzles Shifty's wrist again, kissing the knob of his bones and all the water that gathered on his skin, until there are fingers tangled in his hair and pulling him up. He doesn't wait for confirmation, just tilts his face up and takes the kiss offered by Shifty's hands and the hitch in his breath, by the joy in his eyes and his soft lips. It's a great day.

_~End~_


End file.
